


Stuck Under the Void

by Kitty_Fluff



Category: Homestuck, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU: Floweypot, AU: Gaster, AU: The trolls survived, AU: Void problems, AU: crossover, Kanaya c3< everyone who exists., so many character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Fluff/pseuds/Kitty_Fluff
Summary: “What will happen to the Void?”	“What’ll heppen to the Void?”“don’t worry about it Frisk.”		“Dont Fret About It Roxy.”





	1. Undertale

“it’s a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, perfect day to be outside on the surface with my friends”   
“Saaaaaaans nooooooooooooo” Frisk whines. “You know I don't like that phrase”  
“sorry kid. can’t help myself” Frisk nodded.  
“So what was it that you were doing back in the underground these last few days?   
“well i guess i can show you now that it’s done.” Sans grabbed Frisk’s hand and suddenly, they appeared in front of a small shed behind Sans and Papyrus’ new house. Frisk remembered the old shed that was behind the brothers’ house in Snowdin, but had never noticed the new one. He must have moved all of his old lab materials into the new house when he went to the surface. Sans teleported behind the door and opened it from the other side, and Frisk stepped inside the new lab.  
It looked like the same shed that was in Snowdin. Was it possible that Sans teleported the entire shed to the surface? There were some things that were always a mystery about Sans.  
“so kid, this is my new lab. i’ve been working on this machine here.” He gestured over to a large object covered with a tarp in the corner of the lab. “i’m trying to breach the void to bring back someone that i haven’t seen in a long time.” He looked at the machine once again, but this time with the wistful expression of someone whose dreams may finally come true.  
“So why did you bring me here?” Frisk asked. Although they had seen the lab once before, Frisk doubted that Sans would have brought them to the new one without a reason.  
“well kiddo, i’m going to need some determination to do it. you see, the void is a tricky thing, and i’m going to need more time than just what we have now. so, i’m going to need you to put some of your determination into this machine.”  
A save point suddenly appeared next to the machine, and Frisk grabbed it.

Bringing Sans’ friend back from the void fills you with DETERMINATION.  
Frisk LV 1

“ok kiddo, i just need you to place your hand on this plate here.” Frisk put their hand on a plate made with an alloy that they couldn’t recognize.   
“cool. now stay like that and put all your determination into making the machine work. i know it sounds like something out of a horrible sci-fi movie, but it’s what we’ll need to do.” Frisk nodded and focused on nothing but getting the machine to work to bring back Sans’ friend from beyond the void.  
“oh, and i forgot to tell you, you might feel a draining sensation.” He turned the machine on, and it started shaking.   
What Frisk felt was nothing like a gentle draining sensation that Sans had mentioned. It felt like the core of their being was shrinking, their bones folding in on themselves. But as quickly as it had come, it was gone.  
“dear lord kid you filled the thing all the way up in under 5 seconds.” Frisk nodded, eyes FILLED with determination. A little gauge on the side showed that the machine was fully fueled, but the pointer on the gauge started to move past the full point.   
“kid? kid take your hand off of the machine. take it off the machine now!” But it was too late, the machine overflowed and started glowing with a bright red light, and exploded.

Load?  
<3Yes No  
Yes <3No  
<3Yes No

You load the save  
“ok kiddo, i just need you to place your hand on this plate… here? what happened, kiddo?”  
“The machine exploded. I had too much determination. Sorry Sans.” Frisk apologized. They eyed the machine warily. “Do you want to try again?”  
“kid, if this machine exploded, then it probably isn’t safe to try again. tori would not approve. and that always means: let’s do it.”  
Frisk placed their hand back onto the mechanism, and Sans started it up again. This time, Frisk put in less determination. The shrinking, folding sensation began again, and this time it lasted for longer before stopping.  
“we should be fine now. the machine is at full capacity, so you can take your hand off.” Frisk quickly took their hand off of the deadly, exploding machine and watched as Sans maneuvered the complicated looking controls. Between two prongs at the top of the machine, electricity started to run. The machine began to shake again, which frightened Frisk, but it didn’t explode into red fireballs, so that was good. All of the lights in the lab burst, showering glass down on the floors, but both human and skeleton could see fine because of the light that the machine was emitting. A portal began to open between the two prongs, pitch black against the magnificent light.  
“just a little more, kiddo! our portal to the void is working!” Like magic, the portal flared… and died.  
“Noooooooo!” Frisk cried. “Should we try again?”  
“i don’t get it. it should have worked fine. it was working fine!” Sans cried. Frisk had never seen Sans look so distressed.  
“Why don’t we take a break Sans, we can try again later. ”  
“fine kid. we don’t need to keep going. this is a long term project”  
They walked out of the door and into Papyrus’ and Sans’ house. ‘Soon to be Toriel’s too’ Frisk thought. They were one of the main shippers of the soon to be “Soriel” ship.  
“HELLO HUMAN! DID YOU AND SANS MANAGE TO DO THAT THING?”  
“No, not yet.” Frisk replied.  
“we had some... technical difficulties.”  
“THAT’S TOO BAD. NOTHING A LITTLE SPAGHETTI WON’T FIX THOUGH!”  
They then proceeded to have the simultaneously best and worst pasta the world has ever tasted. It is a little hard to tell with Papyrus’ spaghetti. The flavor is… interesting, to say the least.  
“IT’S PRETTY LATE NOW. TORIEL WOULD WANT YOU BACK HOME.”  
As Frisk walked to the front door of the skeleton brothers’ house, they looked up at Sans. “If we did open this portal, what will happen to the void?”  
“don’t worry about it frisk.”  
Meanwhile in the lab, a black ooze started to flow.


	2. Homestuck

Roxy started to notice them 3 months after the game ended. Small voids that were not her doing. When she looked directly at them they disappeared. At first she ignored them, they were small enough to be shrugged off as a side effect of her powers, or perhaps a hallucination made by drink...  
“Oh coem on Drik! Itll be fnu.” Roxy said, her martini glass nearly slipping out of her hand as she laughed. “Um. come*, Dark* Dirk* fun* U know what I mena. meen* mean*”  
“Roxy, you have a serious problem. Like, a problem so serious, if you put a mustache on it and gave it a pipe it would look like Jane’s dad after she burned a cake.” Dirk said, his Strider mask perfectly smooth under his pointed glasses. He grabbed Roxy by the wrist and started to drag her in the direction of the Lalonde-Maryam household.  
Oh… there are a few more black holes than when Roxy had gone over to Dirk’s house. Why would they be here? Clearly, they were following her. That isn’t good...  
“Wai cant we goo and prnak Janey? Liek I sayd, it will be fun.”  
“Because you’re near blackout drunk. You need to get home and go to sleep. Otherwise I’m telling your momdaughter. And you know there is nothing more terrifying than an angry momdaughter.”  
“Ugh fien. BUT! Tromororow we’re prankngi Janey rgiht? And mebey I can see hre hottei grnadson.” Roxy asked, her voice slurring even more.  
“Back off of Jane’s hot grandson he’s mine.”  
“No”  
“Yes”  
“Noo”  
“Yees”  
Roxy hadn’t noticed, but they were now at her house. Dirk knocked decisively on the door, and alas, the dreaded momdaughter was the one to greet him.  
“Hello Dirk. I see you have brought Roxy back home. Has she been drinking again?”  
“Yes. Can you take her from here?” Dirk asked. He seemed mildly uncomfortable in Rose’s presence, and Roxy didn’t blame him. Her momdaughter’s presence was… intense. Dirk absconded without an answer, and flashstepped away from the house quickly.  
Roxy saw more black holes. They were on the house, in the house, near the house, everywhere...  
“Don’t wrory Rsose. I only darank a ltitel!”  
“I always worry Roxy. I always worry.” Rose said, a slight sad smile on her face.  
The rest was a blur from there, and Roxy woke up with a killer headache.  
The void kept growing, the shadows cutting ever deeper. Truly, this is very… very… interesting. But what to think...  
“Aww. That hurts.” Roxy grumbled to herself.  
“Hopefully This Will Teach You Not To Indulge In Soporifics Anymore Roxy” Kanaya said. Roxy wasn’t sure where she came from; she probably wouldn’t noticed if she wasn’t hungover. Roxy nodded, her pain was too much to understand what Kanaya was saying.  
“Water pls.” Roxy mumbled, her head hurting too much to form anything other than basic words.  
“Of Course Roxy” Kanaya replied, as she went down to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.  
Roxy downed the water and attempted to get up, only to be supported by Kanaya after she stumbled. They left Roxy’s bedroom and headed down the stairs to see Rose cooking.  
“Hello Rose.”  
“Hello, Kanaya. I need to hold an important discussion with Roxy, would you mind helping her over to a chair?” Rose motioned to a chair at the table.  
“Would This Involve Her Indulgence In Soporifics?” Kanaya asked as she directed Roxy to a chair.  
“Possibly. This is more in relation to her powers. Have either of your noticed small black holes being formed? I believe that this may be Roxy’s doing.”  
“It ain’t my work. I’m a rogue, not a witch. I’ve seen them too.“ Roxy said. “I take the void, not make it.”  
“Fascinating I Havent Noticed These At All” Kanaya noted.  
“Are you sure that you haven’t been creating these without knowing? You have been indulging yourself in alcohol for long enough that you may have made them without knowing.” Rose asked. She was in one of her psychoanalytical moods.  
“Nooo. I just see them. They’re everywhere. Little ones, big ones, bigger ones.” Roxy said. Her headache clearing, she noticed some in the very room, staring at her when she couldn’t stare back.  
“We may have to bring this up with the others. Perhaps Vriska could shed a little… light on the art of thieves and rogues.” Rose added.  
“Indeed” Kanaya said with a slight smirk. “I Will Go And Call Her And The Egbert Residence And See If She Is Still Around There.”  
“Wha… oh right she’s staying there for a while.” Roxy interrupted. Kanaya picked up her phone and dialed Vriska’s cell. As expected, she didn’t have her phone on her, so Kanaya was forced to call the house instead.  
“Egbert residence how can I help you?” John’s cheery voice came from the other side.  
“We May Need Vriskas Assistance In A Magical Matter Is She At Your House?” Kanaya replied.  
“No… she went off on a walk earlier. If you’re lucky, you might see her! Hehehe.”  
“Im Hanging Up”  
“Okay!”  
They found Vriska sitting outside on a bench in the nearby park.  
“Hello Vriska.” Rose said. “We may have a problem relating to thieves and rogues that we must ask.”  
“Well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well. I might 8e a8le to help you with your pro8lem. Just my luck that I’m right where every8ody needs me. So, what does the gr8 and peeeeeeeerfect Rose Lalonde and Kanaya Maryam need that only I could help with?” Vriska grinned, flashing sharp teeth at them.  
“So Vriska Roxy Has Been Having A Problem With Small Voids Showing Up Around Her Is This Something Related To Thieves Or Rogues That You Are Aware Of?”  
“I can tell you this, Maryam. When I t8ke something, it goes somewhere. To me. So when R8xy t8kes something, it has to go somewhere. Why not eeeeeeeverywhere? Simple logic.” Vriska replied with a smirk.  
Roxy looked around nervously at the voids. “So is there a way to stop it?”  
“I don’t think so. Sorry, 8ut you’re stuck with them!” Vriska replied, still just as eerily cheery as she had been before.  
“So. What’ll heppen to the Void?” Roxy asked, her words slipping for a moment.  
“Dont Worry About It Roxy.”


	3. New Players

Your name is Naaria Cleret. Today is a completely unimportant day, as far as you’re concerned. Your passions are writing, trolling trolls, trolling humans, and gaming. You also have a MOIRAIL by the name of Drakke Phyyre that you tend to obsess over, but that isn’t really an interest. You also have a basic interest in ART, even though most of your drawings aren’t very good. You also have an interest in the DARK ARTS, even though there’s no such thing as MAGIC. When you’re older, you’re going to be a (hopefully) decent MEC worker along with your moirail. One is a decent hacker, and track down targets for Drakke. Your favorite weapon is a KNIFE, although you also like to use COMPUTER CORDS when someone invades your base. One's trolltag is sodiumChloride and one wr1tes 1n a manner that shows that one has no 1dea what the n1nth letter of the alphabet 1s.

Your name is Drakke Phyyre, and you have no idea what day it is, because you’re still tired. Why did your sleep schedule get so screwed up? You have no idea. Your Moirail has been nagging you to fix it for a while, and you have tried but still fail to keep it together. You love dragons and video games and are adverse in the art of SPEEDRUNING them. You are a shorter troll, bit shorter than your bloodcolor’s average. You work for MEC, the Midblood Emergency Contact although it mostly means the Troll police sends you after highbloods and humans who are deemed too big of a threat for regular people to deal with. Your strife specibus is SCYTHEKIND, but you have been known to use FLASH GRENADES to subdue your targets, along with whatever other GADGETS you get to use as part of your job. You are training your best friend and MOIRAIL, Naaria Cleret to FIGHT and learn how to be awesome and kick butt. Your trolltag is dragonicJudgement AND yOu’Re pRetty suRe yOu speAk NORmally, becAuse if yOu DON’t thEN NObODy hAs pOiNteD it Out. 

“One w1ll awaken r1ght now before one pours freez1ng water on one's head!” Oh, the joys of having a moirail.  
“NO im up im up pleAse DONt”  
“Good. One has made breakfast for you and one. 1t w1ll get cold 1f you don’t come and get 1t.”  
“Ok fine let me Get ReADy.”  
“One will give you 10 m1nutes! Or one w1ll pour bo1l1ng water.” You know she would never actually pour boiling water on your head… right? You get dressed hurriedly anyway.  
After a quick breakfast you and Naaria head out to work.  
“sO the GODmARkiNG ceRemONy is sOON, ARe yOu ReADy tO fiND Out hOw sick OuR pOweRs ARe?” 

It had become known that trolls, humans and rarely even carapaces could be born (or created) with a mark of an aspect on there body, and if a god of that aspect accepted them, they would get minor powers based on what specific aspect symbol they had. These powers were not as powerful as a god, but where powerful enough that some of the Classpects could go insane upon gaining the powers, those who survived, were known as the Godmarked, and where a great asset to most jobs. However, several tests had to be passed in order to be Godmarked, as only the bravest, wisest, and strongest could survive. This ceremony to be accepted by the gods was going to be the first, and would happen every 20 years. You were lucky to reach an age where you could participate without having to wait almost 8 sweeps. It was known to both of you that you had the symbol of Mind, and Naaria had the symbol of Void.

“1ndeed, one 1s ready to learn the true “s1ckness” of one’s powers.” Naaria walked out of the house, you trailing behind. 

Both of you worked at a local PerfectPurchase to have a steady source of income, since MEC isn’t always the best way to live. Naaria is IT and you are restock. Nether of you particularly like people, so you attempt to stay away from those types of jobs. 

Once the uneventful day is over, both of you start to head over to where this year’s Godmarking Ceremony. Almost 1000 humans and trolls where in the giant stadium reserved for the event, and you had gotten special passes as part of MEC to be down near the bottom to watch for high risk targets. 

“One cannot bel1eve th1s customer. He couldn’t f1nd the power button on h1s computer, and then demanded a refund because 1t “d1dn’t act1vate.” Some people nowadays need to grow bra1ns.”  
“RestOckiNG isN’t thAt bAD if yOu hAve the Ability tO ReAch the shelves.”  
“One knows that the joys of be1ng short are neverending... one sees the tra1n.”

Both of you board the train and get to the Godmarking ceremony shortly. You walk to the VIP area, and wait.  
“May all aspects be sorted into their sections, please?” A voice over the intercom droned. After a goodbye, both of you go your separate ways, as you walk to the mind section. As a MEP, you have priority to get Godmarked, and you are confident that both you and your moirail can win it.  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
“I’m so excited to see who gets Godmarked this year!” John said, almost yelling. The Godmarking ceremony was one of his favorite times of year, with all the new people to meet.  
“I’D BETTER NOT GET ANY HALF-WITTED BLOOD PLAYERS THIS YEAR. OTHERWISE I AM GOING TO DESTROY SOMEONE WITH ALL MY RA… WAIT NO THAT’S GAMZEE’S THING. I’M GOING TO DESTROY SOMEONE WITH ALL MY BLOOD.” Karkat ranted. Last year, he was unlucky enough to get someone who scammed their way in, and was forced to kick them out. It reflected badly on his reputation as the Knight of Blood.  
“Calm Down Karkat. You Will Have Plenty Of Fine People This Year. I Know It.” Kanaya said.  
“H3H3H3. Y34 K4RKL3S, YOU 4R3 GO1NG TO G3T PL3NTY OF F1NE P3OPL3. IF TH3R3 W3R3 4NY F1N3 P3OPL3! H4H4H4. M1ND 1S GO1NG TO G3T TOP R3SULTS TH1S T1M3. 1 WON’T B3 B34T3N BY A F3W T1M3 PL4Y3RS.  
Terezi Pyrope was famously patriotic for her aspect, as many of the top Mind players were. Last Godmarking ceremony, she had lost to Dave for top player count by a single rogue. 

John and Rose walked up to the stand in the center of the arena, around them were curtained off rooms where the Godmarked would be tested.   
“ATTENTION EVERYONE! THE GODMARKING CEREMONY WILL START SOON, PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU HAVE REGESTERED FOR THE TRIALS OR YOU WILL BE KICKED OUT”

“If you are not registered, please go to the stadium info center to register.”  
“Any MEC, HEC, LEC, and Human police forces please report to your stations.”


End file.
